


Demons and Bombs

by brebit6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bromance, Demons, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Whump, Whump Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebit6/pseuds/brebit6
Summary: Dean and Cas get caught in a blown up building, Cas has to get him out of there.





	Demons and Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the whump exchange for the lovely @skuxxlifechoseme 
> 
> Prompt: A struggling to get an injured B to safety
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Come on Dean, we need to leave.”

Dean turned his head to the side, his ears ringing loud enough that he could barely hear the words Cas is saying. Something on his side is throbbing and he’s pretty sure he’s bleeding.

“Dean, get up!”

A sharp pain on his cheek jerks him back to reality, and back to the throbbing pain in his body. Cas’ hands on his shoulders are rough and shaky and Dean brings a hand up to Cas’ face, trying to get him to stop shaking him.

“Ow, fuck stop shaking me.”

“Dean we need to leave. Now. The demons aren’t far, we need to leave before they get here.”

The situation unfolds before Dean’s eyes as he remembers what had just happened. Him and Cas had been hunting a small horde of demons, and it was supposed to be an easy job, but the demons had somehow managed to get a hold of explosives. They drew Dean and Cas into an old crumbling building, and then blew it up.

Rubble had fallen and crushed them both underneath, but since Dean was only human, he was the unlucky one with the rebar stuck in his side. Dean groaned when Cas pulled him into a sitting position, the agony in his side flaring up hard and fast.

“Come on Dean. Get up!” Cas pulled him up then, and his whole world swayed in front of him. His legs were extremely close to giving out, and he could feel Cas struggling to get his arm over his shoulder. He pulled himself straight, locked his knees, and did everything he could to help Cas get them moving.

The first few steps were pure agony, every step pulled on the rebar still stuck in his gut. He grits his teeth against the pain, and tries to watch where he is going. The room around them is covered in cement rubble and dust and the last thing he needs to do is to break an ankle on some of the fallen debris.

“Cas, fuck ow, Cas slow down.” Dean was struggling to breathe, his lungs trying hard to bring in oxygen. There was an ache in his chest that hadn’t been there before.

“Dean, we can’t stop here. The rest of the building could collapse any minute and the demons are closing in, we need to hurry.” There was a sort of desperation to Cas’ voice then, and Dean could see for the first time that Cas was scared. His eyes darted back and forth among the rubble of the room and his hands were trembling where they held him.

“Why can’t…you just zap us out...of here?”

“Because the demons put up wards. I’m powerless Dean, we have to walk our way out of here.” Dean understood then, just how bad this situation really was.

He put one foot in front of the other, only stumbling once when his foot caught on a jagged edge of rock. The movement pulled on his side and he cried out, slamming his eyes closed against the new agony in his side. He bent at the waist, pain surrounding him.

“Dean? Dean!”

Dean fell to his knees, the pain too much to handle. The room swirled around him as he tried to stay upright and his stomach threatened to revolt. Cas was in front of him now, saying something about getting up and just a little bit further.

“Dean, come on you can do it. Just a little bit further. You’ve had worse than this.” Cas grabbed his face, anchoring him into the moment. “You need to get up, Dean. I will not lose you here.”

Dean stared into the baby blue eyes before him, and drew up the last of his strength. He took a deep breath, holding in the whimper when it pulled on his still aching side, and placed his hands on Cas’ shoulders.

“Okay, lets go.” It came out rough and quiet but Cas knew what he said.

Cas stood, pulling Dean up with him. He wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder and then they were moving once again.

Dizziness was a consistent factor, every step making it worse, but Dean was determined. He would get out of here. He would not let Cas down. Again.

Several minutes passed, Dean focusing on each step trying not to stumble, and Cas focused on the bright light in front of them, leading to the outside. Outside, where they could find the Impala and get out of this hell town.

“Just a little bit further Dean, you can do it.”

His breath came in short, shallow bursts, and he was beginning to tilt dangerously to one side. Heat swarmed his side and he choked on the next breath, bringing in a coughing fit that almost brought him back down to his knees. Cas gripped him tighter, pulling him close to his side. Dean could see now where they were headed. There was a hole in the side of the collapsing building and it was just large enough for the both of them to fit in it.

A few more steps, and then a few more, and then a crack sounded as the rest of the building crumbled, collapsing down. Rocks fell, Dean stumbled, Cas pulled, the world around them falling apart. Fear gripped them both and in an adrenaline surged boost they both shoved their way out of the wall, with seconds to spare.

Dean landed roughly on his side, thankfully the opposite one of his injured side. He could hear the rumbling of the concrete behind him cracking and settling onto the deserted street. He coughed up dust, regretting that when it ached inside him. He curled in on himself, and then he could feel Cas’ hands on him once again.

“Dean, come on. Dean?”

There was a slight tilt to everything around him, and he could no longer tell which way was up. Cas was a blurred smudge of tan in front of him, nothing in his vision with defined edges. He turned his head to the side and threw up the contents of his stomach, gagging on the taste and cringing at the agony in his side. A hand was rubbing circles on his back, soothing the tension between his shoulders.

“It’s only a few more steps to the car. A few more steps and we’re out of here.” An overwhelming tiredness swept through Dean, once again going limp on the ground, but Cas was grabbing him again, pulling him to a standing position.

He took a step, then another, each movement another agony on top of the other. The Impala was in front of them, finally.

One step. Two steps. Then finally, Dean could sit down without having to worry about getting back up. Castiel crouched in front of him, a look of determination on his face, and it gave Dean pause.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“You still have rebar in your side Dean. The wards are far enough away now, but I can’t heal you until the pole is out.” Dean grimaced. Just one more supply of pain in this extremely painful experience.

“Okay fine, just get it over with.” Dean put his hands on his head, mentally bracing himself for the pain. It didn’t help. Cas pulled the rebar out quick and hard, and Dean groaned, arching his back on the seat in his car. Immediately, he could feel the blood seeping through his shirt, spreading red over his already bloody leather jacket.

A whimper escaped his throat, and then Cas was there, helping him fit the rest of his body inside the cabin of the Impala. Black spots danced in his vision and he was vaguely aware of Cas climbing in behind the steering wheel. A hand covered his side, and an extremely bright light filled the car and soon, warmth filled Dean from the inside.

His last thought, as a soothing calm overcame him, was that of an angry car owner, “Now I’m gonna have to clean my seats.”

 


End file.
